Bored
by Patrick Drax
Summary: Story made out of boredom.


**A/N so basically this story is made by me being bored and my first story.**

 **On an asteroid on the Far East of the universe sat an entity who is basically watching one planet spinning, he is wearing a golden robe up to his toes even though it doesn't really hinder his movement, his face is kind of pale since that's just his skin color, he's also wearing an earring three on each side, his eyes are blood red and he is also quite muscular not at the same level of John cena or the rock but still muscular to make girls drool.**

 **""Sigh" I'm bored, ever since I've ascended I've been really bored" said the cosmic entity.**

 **He looked down once more down at the insignificant planet below this planet is called earth his birth place at the same time not, you see, he came from an alternate universe similar to this universe but his universe was destroyed by accident when he was just testing his powers I mean he was literally just releasing a fraction of his true power and it destroyed his whole universe ever since then he's been controlling his power to an extent.**

(Mc POV)

 **"I mean can you blame me?. I was just testing my power it's not my fault I destroyed my universe by releasing a mere fraction. But damn do I have to have this much powers."sigh" I guess I may never know"said the entity "maybe I should live my life again on earth instead of just roaming around having fun, sleep with girls or something maybe I should pretend to be human again... you know what!!! That's it I'm doing it I will become a teenage boy living his own normal life and perhaps get a harem of beautiful girls(giggles perversely)".**

 **" Now then, maybe I should just fly down or be reborn like a baby but keep all of my powers hmmm" thought the entity.**

 **"Ok let's be reborn and if we have have a hot mom let's perform incest plus if I do have a hot sister or childhood friend then maybe I might add them to my harem if I ever do have one" exclaimed the entity but he muttered the last part so that the readers can't hear him, I mean he knows that he is being created by someone so who was he to blame.(A/N: I know suck but hey!!! I'm trying ok hmph.)**

 **"Alright let's do this" said the entity then suddenly a bright light enveloped him and the light brought him to the planet below.**

 **(On earth a few years after he is born which I am just to lazy to write for you guys so yeah)**

 **(Mc POV)**

 **Okay!!!! Maybe it was a bad idea to reincarnate as a baby but hey the good thing is that I have a hot mom so let me explain about my mom then my sister then this world then how my life went on for the first few years, ok, my mom name is hers, yes, her name is based on the goddes of Greek, my mom is also a hottie I mean I know I have slept with a lot of hot girls but she is easily one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen I mean just look at her a round face, red beautiful lips that could make you wanna kiss her all day, flawless white skin not to mention smooth, a body that could make any woman kill for it, eyes Iike pure emerald(A/N: yes, it's green), long beautiful black hair, breasts that are around D plus cups and that's about it.(Oh!! Before I forgot also that a$$ I mean look at that @$$ ;)**

 **Anyway, my sister I have a total of just one her her name is Elaine she is a few years older than me, she also has a round face just like my mother, eyes that are also emerald, long blonde hair, and also yes, she inherited it from her father, lips that could make you kiss it all day, even though she's still young you can see she will become a great beauty one day.**

 **And now let's talk about my new world, this new world is called earth yup the same name, anyway this new world isn't the ordinary world you think ,you see, this world has technology and all but also magic and qi but kept hidden from public eyes, I've actually visited various clans that has these so called cultivator and magicians.**

 **Cultivator are those mostly from China since qi or spirit energy originate from China but unlike magic, qi comes from your own body that means you don't have to get energy from the air, you see, qi comes from a dimension called limitless the reason it's called that is because it's a place where infinite energy are. (No... magic does not belong there.)**

 **There are a total of 5 stages and 10 levels on each stages to reach godhood those are: human stage 1-10 levels, stage 2 spirit 1-10 levels, stage 3 sky 1-10 levels, stage 4 demigod 1-10 levels, stage 5 god 1-10 levels and those are the 5 stages and 10 levels but don't underestimate them is for example you're on stage 3 level 9 and your opponent is on stage 4 level 1 then there is a chance that he can defeat or kill you so it depends on the skills on how you fight.**

 **And now for magic, magic doesn't come from a dimension or China magic comes from the air around you, magic comes from mostly the western area of the world mostly America or Europe.**

 **Magic also has 5 stages and 10 levels there are: stage 1 noble 1-10 levels, stage 2 master 1-10 levels, stage 3 master 1-10 levels, stage 4 grandmaster 1-10 levels and last but not least stage 5 god of magic 1-10 levels. And also the same thing applies to magic skills is where true victory lies not levels unless the gap is too big.**

 **To reach the final stage is very hard in history of earth there's a total of 3-4 people to reach godhood and they were all prodigy, currently there's a total of 3 gods active 2 qi gods and 1 magic god the last one is a special case since from legends, myths or rumors it is said that the last has two energies and that is qi and magic which is impossible because having two energies will explode your body because of the sheer amount of power that holds inside of the energy, so to have two energies must be a heaven gift, but of course we all know I destroy heaven or not... yeah I haven't told you about my life yet.**

 **Now the let's start about my life and my first few years in this new world, (I know there's a lot of informationy to absorb but bear with me next chapter I'll try to let it be between characters not just information about boring stuff), you see, my life wouldn't what you would call a happy life, in fact, my life has been a living hell ever since I can remember since I started walking I would fall over, not be able to talk for the 6 years, my parents would often ignore me in favor of my siblings I would struggle my whole life that is until I turned 7 did the heavens shined upon me I was able to do what any child could do talk, walk, eat, think etc... but that didn't mean my parents cared they just kept ignoring me.**

 **Until one day when I was 10 years old I discovered a book about both magic and qi, at first, I was about to pick just one like magic or qi then a stupid idea came why not try both, so that's just what I did and as you can see I have both, but as you can see, I'm still alive and kicking so and also I am not the 4th god I mean I am much higher than any god or primordials or divine beings.**

 **And just like that I went on my journey and I completely forgot about my family so I just didn't care.**

 **For the first few years in my new life it's practically the same, every time I asked them if I can play ( you know for cause I wanna see if they would be the same as my old life), alas, they're all the same my "mother" would only pay attention to my sisters and sometime I would hear them talking about how useless I am.**

 _It really really hurts_ **to listen to people especially my family talk bad things about me, I mean after my "mother" gave birth she deliberately left me with a maid (who is very hot btw ;).**

 **So**

 **anyway this is my story of how I get all the beautiful women and show everyone how wrong they were.**

 **This is the legend of "The Celestial King".**

 **Hey!!!! Yo logang lol this is my story since I'm lazy writing him train or something I decided to let my oc be op as crap and what I mean by op I mean a fraction can destroy a whole universe and I won't make this like crack-ish there will be serious moments so I hope you guys enjoy and support me and if you find anything wrong please tell me I seriously need to know how my story is like.**

 **Remeber to review, subscribe, and like the story and yeah that's just about it peace.**


End file.
